Where are you?
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: Another gem is on Mask Island. This one is not there for war, but isn't there for peace. Steven thinks she can be trusted, though the gems think they need to stay cautious. Can the gems give her what she needs so she can leave, or will this be something they can't fix? Rated T for some nudity.
1. Mask Island

**This is set after Jailbreak. If you haven't watched the episode this might not make any sense. I should be asleep right now :{ However I wanted to finish this up first. Might do another chapter if this gets any positive reviews.**

* * *

The day was a warm and welcoming day for beach city. The sun was shining, and Steven relaxed. After the nuts fight the gems faced against Jasper, and Peridot, a little r and r was needed. The day had been going fine. Steven had been reading one of the books that Connie lent to him. Fantasy books truly were adventurous. The cool kids were right. Taking things slow and easy was a good idea. He looked out the window, wondering what their day would be like.

"There's no doubt in my mind, Garnet." Pearl said in her usual serious tone. They were discussing something, and Steven couldn't help but listen in. "There's another one on the island. It might be Peridot, and if it is, then we have to check right now."

Steven's eyes widened with excitement. He leaped from the couch. "Hey, are you guys going to Mask Island?" He said wondering if they were going to go on an adventure. If they were he was ready. Maybe it would be an easy breezy trip. Different from the total chaos that happened recently.

Amethyst gave a nod. "We sure are. We think Peridot made her way over to the island. The warp pad won't take us there, so we're gonna check it out. You wanna come with?" She asked as they made their way towards the door.

"Do I ever?!" He said catching up to them. "Wait, how are we going to get there? If the warp pad is down, won't we have to find another way there?"

"You're right. We'll have to go by boat." Garnet nodded. She held the door open. "There were reports of a girl on the beach, of the island, but when we tried to warp, we were unable to, which can only mean the warp pad is damaged. There's a possibility that Peridot made her way there, and destroyed the warp pad to prevent us from following her. We need to check it out."

The group had gotten a lift from a local fishing boat. Eventually they made it. Steven suddenly felt a strong sense of unease. He looked at the other three. They didn't seem scared. Probably because without Jasper they knew Peridot would probably be easier to deal with. But if they were confident he would be confident too. "Alright. Pearl, you look on the high hill tops. Amethyst, you look on the far end of the island. I'll look up on the higher levels. She can't hide forever."

"What about me? What do I do?" Steven asked curiously.

Garnet crouched down. "Steven, you stay on the lower levels and look around here. You scan the flat areas, and leave the climbing to us." She grinned. Garnet always knew how to keep him included, while still making sure he was safe. He nodded and gave them a "Yeah!" of optimism.

They all spread out, and Steven started walking around. He scanned the island, having had plenty of memories when he first visited with Sadie and Lars. He figured that if it was Peridot she would most likely be around the warp pad. Amethyst had that area covered though, so he would leave it be. He kept walking around, but suddenly heard a groan. Was that Peridot? He felt a shiver run down his spine. It certainly wasn't the gems. He listened, but it was no longer there. He followed from where he thought it come from.

He turned a corner and saw somebody. It was without a doubt a gem. Her clothes were torn, and there was hardly any fabric left, so of course a few of her private parts were showing, but he wasn't worried about that considering she was laying flat on the floor shaking. She seemed hurt, and badly. Well, the good news was that it was certainly not Peridot. He ran over to the gem. She was a dark orange like color. Her body was thin, and frail looking. Her hair was straight flat to her head, and hung down like a curtain to her waist. She was probably taller than Pearl. About an inch or two, but far shorter than Garnet.

When Steven rolled her over, he saw the gem on her left shoulder faceted in. She opened her eyes, for a brief moment, and closed them letting her head fall back down. He helped her head up. "Wake up... please." He shook her a few times lightly. "Help." He said quietly to himself, but then he snapped back to reality. "HEEEEELLLLLPPPP!"


	2. Broken leg

The crystal gems heard his desperate cry for help, and darted in the direction of the hollers. They ran as fast as they could getting their weapons out as they ran. In an instant they saw the alarmed Steven running towards them. He jogged up to them, and was out of breath. "Guys... over... over here." He panted pointing towards the brush. Steven led them over to the passed out gem, and he continued to run up to her. Once they saw her, they halted in their tracks, but Steven didn't stop. He propped her up a bit. Showing that she was clearly unconscious. "You've got to help! I think she didn't get a chance to retreat back into her gem, to regenerate." Amethyst quickly gripped a hold her whip, and whipped it around Steven yanking him back.

"Steven! Stay away!" Pearl hollered. "We don't know who this is! We won't let her hurt you!" She said in a tense urgent voice. She readied her spear, and Garnet her gauntlets. They charged with a battle cry, ready to end this stranger.

Steven gasped running over. "Noooooo!" He tried halting them. "Stoooop!" He managed to stop them in the nick of time. Pearls spear was pressed right up against the unknown gems cheek. 'Just because we don't know who it is doesn't mean we need to hurt her!" He ran over and pulled Pearl back tears in his eyes. "Please!" He begged. "She didn't hurt me, and she clearly won't. Does she look like she's going to hurt anybody anytime soon?" He asked lifting the brownish orange gem's arm up, and let go as it collapsed back to the ground.

"Hmmm." Amethyst puckered her lips tilting her head. "I don't know. You've got a point. She isn't in really good shape." She tried lifting her up, to carry her bridal style but she was heavier than she looked. "Well, one things for sure. She's an old world gem. She isn't like Peridot or Jasper. Maybe we can keep her? If she isn't hostile I mean." She turned to Garnet. "What do you think?"

Garnet reached down lifting her up. She held her up to see what she had to work with. She looked at her leg. I swollen bruise. "It's broken." She whispered to herself. She looked to Pearl and Amethyst. "I'll carry her back towards the shore. Pearl you call the boat back. We need to get her back to the temple."

The young half gem was worried sick. What the heck was going on? "Is she still alive?"

"Barely." Garnet responded. It gave Steven chills. "Barely" wasn't a good sign. "It might have been the storm. A lightning strike from the other night might have broken the warp pad, and caused her to fall. We'll take her back to the temple and see what we can do." She said calmly. Garnet sounded very calm, and soothing. Then again, perhaps that was to keep Steven from being worried.

As far as Pearl was concerned she was a little pessimistic, but she agreed. She summoned the walkie talkie out of her gem, and called the boat back. "I'm assuming we'll have to fix the warp pad later?" She asked glancing up at the tallest member of the group. Garnet grinned and patted her, as a way of telling her to be patient.

On the trip back, Garnet turned to Steven. "Steven I need you to use your healing powers. We need to see if it can heal her leg. It's broken, and we need to heal it as soon as we can. Garnet laid her down on the floor of the boat. She laid the leg straight. Steven was a little hesitant, but complied. After all she was a gem too. Not a crystal gem, but it still mattered to him. He licked his palm, and laid it overtop of the orange stranger's leg. Slowly the bruising went away little by little, until it was no longer there. The leg had been healed to perfection. Garnet lifted it up to make sure. "You truly did great, Steven. Your mother would be proud."

The three were all in the temple in no time. Amethyst grabbed a white sheet to cover her up. They put Steven's covers over her. Steven was more than happy to give her a spot to recover. He took her hand gently squeezing it with a smile. Amethyst turned to Garnet. "She's gonna be okay, won't she." Garnet nodded. Pearl nodded as well. "Thanks to Steven, she'll be just fine." She chimed in a grin. Pearl seemed to shake. It seemed she was frightened. Why wouldn't she be? Pearl was the worry wart of the group after all.

Amethyst wasn't the least bit worried. A little cool down might have been best. She was probably roasting out in the hot island sun. "Steven go get some wash cloths. Maybe we should cool her down, to make her comfortable." He grinned widely. "You got it." As he went for some wash cloths, he was shaking a bit. Holy cow a new gem. He wondered what would happen. By the time he got back, there was already a bowl of water, ready. Pearl soaked a cloth, and handed it to Garnet.

Out of nowhere there was a groan. The group leaned in, as they were all curious. The new gem opened her eyes. "Shhhh." Garnet said in a soothing way. The forehead was dabbed helping her relax. The first thing this gem looked at was Garnet's hand. She was a gem. She looked around. Other gems, and the boy that saved her. She looked at the tall woman dabbing her head. "Is this... homeworld?" She asked in a weak voice.

Garnet grinned in a soft way. "Far from it, my friend."


	3. Topaz

The gems were uneasy. This orange gem fell unconscious once more after Garnet exchanged the words with her. She hadn't woken up since then. Pearl was shaking tapping her palm against her knee as she sat waiting. Steven had been sitting with a cup of juice. Amethyst had transformed herself into a cat, sitting in Steven's lap. Garnet stayed by closest. They were worried. Usually when gems were hurt they had a bit of reaction time to retreat into their gems to heal, but whatever it was that got her, probably hit hard. Some gems didn't retreat into their gems, to heal. Especially if their gems were delicate or if they were in extreme circumstances and had to protect it from damage.

"Where did she come from?" Steven asked.

Amethyst moved off his lap to take a look at the visitor. "I don't know. From homeworld I guess. I don't think we've ever had a gem come from out of nowhere. I mean, no ship, unconscious, and not retreating. She's probably been here for a while. I hope she wasn't looking for the kindergarten." She transformed back, and got next to Pearl.

Suddenly there was a groan. The stranger moved her head to the side. Steven looked seeing she was coming back. "She's waking up!" He said with a smile on his face. Everybody huddled around her, ready to greet this new stranger. Above all else, they were praying she was not there to do any harm. She mumbled as she moved around. Dreaming maybe?

_The sun had risen in homeworld. The day had begun. The city had yet begun to come to life. Everybody still in their houses. In a window of a taller building, an orange haired young gem stared out into the distance. The city she grew up in. Footsteps were behind her door. The door opened but she hadn't even bothered looking behind herself. _

_"You're not ready yet?" A voice behind her asked. "We were supposed to warp to the hall an hour ago. People will probably wonder where we are, if we don't show up soon." _

_Turning around the young gem sighed. "I know Jasper." She said turning back to the window. "Hey, Jasper. Don't you ever get tired of tribunals and meetings?" She walked closer to the window. "I mean, you never even consider what's out beyond here. What's beyond this big thing we call our house." She smiled looking out to the smaller houses that held common gems. "Have you ever even thought of the commoners? What they're like? Being an elite member is great and all, but I think we should meet other gems."_

_A hand yanked her from the window. "Topaz. You're talking crazy! I won't let my sister think of flights of fancy!" She took her towards the door. "C'mon. Let's go before all the good seats are taken." She walked with her much smaller sister. Topaz was not like her big sister. Her big sister was strong, powerful, taller and more gorgeous. Topaz dreamed of being like her. The true gem of the family. _

_She grinned up at her older sister. She stopped and crossed her arms. "Has anybody told you lately that you are so gorgeous?" She raised an eyebrow to Jasper. Sure they had different interests, but she still loved her sister. Jasper merely gave a wide smile._

_"Race ya!"_

_Topaz laughed and followed the long haired sibling, knowing she would never outrun her big sister..._

The orange gem groaned once more and opened her eyes. She looked around. Suddenly a surge of energy shot through her. She leaped out of the bed, and grabbed Steven by the shirt. Steven gave a small shout of shock. She bubbled them together. Now she was trapped with Steven in the bubble. She was shaking, but gave them all an intimidating look. She reached to her left shoulder and pulled out a large war hammer. "Nobody move, or the small one gets it right in the gem!" She warned. She held the orange crystal hammer steady but aiming it at Steven's gem right at his mid drift. She held Steven hostage. This was very bad.

The three got their weapons at the ready. They were ready to fight. Steven was deciding to be a bit more subtle. "Wait! Don't! You don't have to hurt anybody. Please! You're just scared!" He said looking up at the lady keeping him hostage. "It's okay!" He said stroking the arm that had such a strong grip on him. "Please don't be afraid." He was shaking, because in all honesty, he was pretty scared too. However, he didn't want anymore chaos.

Garnet tilted her head. He looked at the other two. When the tallest one put her gauntlets away, Pearl raised her eyebrow. "Garnet! What are you doing!?" She shrieked. She ignored Pearl and walked forth. The orange long haired gem kept her in tense sight. "GET BACK!" The gem shouted waving her hammer around threateningly.

Garnet was not intimidated. Everything in her future vision told her to diffuse the situation. "I don't know who you are... but we won't hurt you. Let our friend go, and put away your hammer. Nobody needs to get hurt." She took her glasses off. "We can help you." The stranger shook, but didn't move. A triclops? That was unexpected. She must have been a fusion. She was a very well synchronized one as well. The stranger stood still. She must have been thinking. After a while, the bubble faded, and she eased up on Steven. Steven wiggled away, and ran to Amethyst. "What's your name?" Garnet asked crouching down.

"Topaz." She said tensely. Amethyst looked up at Pearl, and raised her hands, with a confused look on her face. Pearl had the same look.

"You must been cold." Garnet responded. She held out a hand to Topaz. Topaz took her hand, and she was walked towards the door that led to the gems rooms. "We'll get you some clothes."

Topaz put her hammer away, and looked down. "I want some answers!" She said trying to sound tough.

The taller one merely looked at her. "We'll get you those too."

Both of them disappeared behind the door. Amethyst gave out a long groan. "Whoah! What a rush!" She flopped onto Steven's bed. "I like her. She's tough! Did you see how she was about to waste Steven? Imagine what she can do in battle! If she stays here with us, and decides she likes Earth, imagine the outcome! We could never lose!"

"Steven!" Pearl leaped into action hugging Steven close. "Are you alright? She didn't hurt you, did she?" Pearl looked at the door. "That is a bad gem! She can't leave soon enough!" She scowled. Steven shook his head. "No, Pearl. She's alright. She's just scared."


	4. Little crickets

Night moved by considerably slow. Topaz, as she called herself, was sitting outside. After Garnet took her to the temple, they were gone for what seemed like an eternity. Finally after all that time Garnet, and Topaz left the room. Garnet walked her towards the door. At first Steven thought Garnet was making her leave, but ever since she left the temple, the stranger sat right outside on the beach. She sat cross legged, and unmoving. She almost looked like a statue. What was she thinking about? Steven was curious. He decided to join her.

He made his way outside, and nonchalantly walked along the sandy beach, taking a spot next to the newest gem. A lazy flop sent him onto the sandy shore. Wandering eyes drifted upwards to Topaz. She was wearing one of Greg's old hoodies. It was the only thing they had for her to wear that was suitable on such short notice. It's was oversized, but she didn't seem to care. Steven could hear his pounding heart in his ears. He was nervous.

"Hi" The boy grinned trying to break the ice. Her eyes moved, She looked at him in a way that was rather haunting. Her gaze looked tired, as if she had seen many things. Perhaps a lifetime of things. He kept the ball rolling. "I'm glad to see you're doing better." Anxious fingers dug into the sand. This was extremely uncomfortable for Steven, but he eased when she smiled.

She spoke in a gentle tone. "Thank you for saving me. I don't really know what happened, but I wasn't able to retreat back." Topaz turned in the sand to face his direction. "I'm confused, though. My sister told me this planet didn't have any gems living here. I suppose it's changed since a few thousand years ago." She straightened up. "Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Topaz."

Steven giggled. "Heh ha ha! My name's Steven. Put her there." He said holding his hand out. Topaz looked at his hand not quite knowing what to do. "Here. Put your hand in my hand." She did so, and he shook it. "This is how we say hello." Topaz smiled wider as he let go. "So... what brought you here to Earth?"

"I'm looking for somebody. Somebody I love very much. I've looked everywhere for her, searched every planet, and world I can think of." She explained. "But I keep coming at a dead end." Topaz then looked at the sea. "So imagine my shock when I found you and your friends. If you all are here then maybe I might be closer than I think." A deep sigh escaped her lips. "If only I could get help. Rose was last seen on this planet, but she has all but disappeared without a trace."

That was when Steven's head popped up. Was she really looking for his mother. "Are you trying to find Rose?"

"No, but Rose would help me if she were here. She was kindly like that. She was smart, and very beautiful. Wait. How do you know who Rose is? You're so young." Topaz seemed confused.

"Because she was my mom." Steven stated. He lifted up his shirt, to reveal his midriff. The orange girl's eyes widened when she saw the gem. She reached out almost as if she wanted to touch it. She gazed back up at Steven. "Rose's gem. But... You're Rose's descendant?"

Steven nodded. Topaz withdrew back. "Oh, well... do you know who I am?" Steven bit his lip trying to remember a non existent memory. She probably thought if he had her gem, he would remember. But it was no use. "Sorry. I don't remember."

Topaz shrugged. "I understand. It's okay. If Rose were here she would know who I was, but given my sister's actions she might not have taken pity on me, considering my sister's past with her." Suddenly Steven froze. Was telling this gem who he was, a good idea?

"My sister fought against her. My sister led the battle against Earth. I tried to stay out of my sister's business. Tried to stay away from the battle, or choosing sides. When I discovered what Rose stood for, I took her in favor. I know it sounds like treason, but you know how things can be."

He quickly changed the subject. "Well, while we search for whoever you're looking for, maybe we can have some fun?" Whoever this gem was looking for, he hoped that it wasn't her sister. Even more importantly, he hoped it wasn't anybody trying to make trouble. Maybe he could distract her with some sight seeing.

"Fun?" Topaz looked down at him. She didn't know why but that sounded like a good idea. "Well, I have been searching what seems like an eternity. Maybe having fun will make me happy." Steven internally sighed with relief. He took her hand, and walked her over to the house to tell the gems. "I'm going out with Topaz for a while. We're gonna go have some fun down at the pier." Pearl tried to stop them, but Garnet decided it was fine to let them go. What could possibly go wrong?

As soon as the pair left Pearl turned to Garnet. "Garnet you aren't really going to let them go out there are you?"

"No." Garnet said coldly.

Pearl was outraged. "You must be insane. If Steven gets hurt it'll be on your hands and- wait. What didyou say?"

Garnet nodded. "I want to make sure that Steven isn't putting himself in danger. Amethyst?"

"Yo." She said walking up to Garnet.

"Listen I want you to watch after Steven. Make sure he stays safe. Stay behind him." Garnet said laying her palms on her shoulders. "Also stay stealthy. Transform into something so they don't know you're keeping an eye on them.

Amethyst grinned. "Stealth is my middle name." She quickly transformed into a little cricket. She hopped her way out, following after the pair.


End file.
